Torture, Really?
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: Bellatrix is supposed to be torturing Tonks for information, but what really happens behind closed doors? Is it really crucio, or something more? BellaxTonks, rated M. Y'know.


**So, odd pairing much? I quite like it actually, I'll probably be writing more in the future. Anyway, enjoy. **

**Reviews are sexy!**

**EDIT: This fic is now in French! **

**Go Here**: .net/s/5166692/1/Torture_vraiment

* * *

Pink petal lips sharply curve upwards into a menacing smile, a low growl emitting from the small slip of a gap that lay there. Glossy black eyes stared down into mine, twinkling lightly. They fell on my pink cheeks, down to my soft jaw line and milky white neck.

I shivered, wanting so bad for her to touch me, to feel those lips all over my body. She looked back into my eyes and then glanced at the silver mist curled into ropes, binding my wrists tightly to the bed.

I wiggled impatiently, her eyes looked down at the area between my legs, as critiquing at ever, deciding, almost. I'd thought she made up her mind, she had me here, her wand tracing delicately down my side, her eyes following the curve of my waist and the flow of my hip bones down to my thighs. I shivered, the cool wood giving me goose bumps.

She traced the wand down my jaw line, her other hand brushing my cheek slightly, too softly. Her lips parted and she lowered them to my ear,

"Do you want me?" came the soft, yet sexy voice in my ear.

I shivered, the feel of her hot breath on my ear was highly arousing, god she didn't know.

"Yes…" I managed to get out, biting my lip, feeling her messy hair on my shoulder.

She lowered her lips to my neck and kissed the delicate skin tenderly, moving up my jaw line by a fraction of an inch each kiss, my lips were aching for a taste of hers.

And then her soft, warm lips were pressed to mine, the kiss was soft, but soon she was flicking her tongue against my lips, begging for access, I could never deny her, nor would I ever want to. I willingly obliged and I felt her tongue on mine, and I tasted her…. And still, I've never tasted anything so sweet.

She moaned into the kiss, I wanted so badly to tangle my hands in her chaotic hair and pull her face closer to mine…and just taste her.

I felt her smooth hand on my breast and I arched my back, pushing it further into her hand, groaning slightly at her electric touch. I felt her smiling as she swung her right leg around me so she was straddling me, she broke the kiss.

She was sitting up looking down at me, her crotch was right in front of my face, I could feel myself dripping on the bedsheets.

Her slight hands came up to her breast and started to untie the bow at the top of her corset. The ribbons loosened until she could easily slip out of it, she tossed it to the floor, her robe following shortly after it. The sight was almost too much. I wanted to pin her down on the bed and fuck her silly. Her voluptuous breasts swayed slightly as she kicked off her boots and slid off her black tights. She was completely naked now, and I could see she was aroused too, I was glad.

She lowered her mouth down to my neck and started to bite and suck at the skin roughly, while tracing her other hand over my hardened nipple, squeezing the soft flesh gently before sliding her hand down to my upper stomach…then middle…then lower.

I squirmed. She detached herself from my neck and looked up at me, a small smirk playing at the corners of her mouth, and then her lips were back on mine as her hand kept sliding lower…and lower towards my heated center. I felt her fingers glide over the silken tresses just below my panty line, again she moved her kisses down my jaw line and my neck and shoulders.

I groaned, wanting her fingers inside of me, she seemed to understand, I felt 2 fingers abruptly enter me.

"Ooh!" I moaned, pressing myself down on the fingers.

She moved in and out of me slowly, almost…teasing. Her mouth was on my breast now, suckling my nipple, biting the subtle skin tenderly, her fingers moving faster now.

"Bella…" her name flowed off of my lips, feeling exactly right.

Her fingers moved faster, her lips on my lower stomach.

I moaned loudly, saying her name over and over, gasping as she added her tongue to her fingers that were still pumping rapidly.

She suckled my clit gently, I was climbing closer and closer to my climax.

"Bella! I'm about too….nngh!" I felt myself contract as my juices exploded all over her face.

I panted, the high was incredible, I was vaguely aware that her lips were back on my neck and her soft hand was stroking my face gently.

"God, T…" she mumbled in my ear, casually flicking her wand at the magical rope binding my wrists, they fell softly to the bed, and I could finally take her face in my hands and pull her as close as I wanted, savoring her taste, and knowing I rarely ever get it.

I took my lips off hers to mumble something softly in her ear.

"Grimmland place…." I whispered.

She smiled, "Thank you, maybe I'll get to 'torture' you again…hopefully soon" she lay her head in the crook of my neck, her hair tickling my chin.

I traced my hand in circles on her cheek and over her lips, knowing people would get suspicious if we were in here too long.

She sat up, waving her wand at the floor, instantly replacing our clothes, and then she waved her wand at my messed up hair, making it straight and smooth again.

I laughed, "Do I look like I was tortured?" I asked.

"No, I can however fix that." She waved her wand at my face, it grew warm for a second and then cooled.

Her eyes softened, "I'm sorry…"

I glanced at the mirror behind her head, I had a long gash on the side of my face and deep dark circles under my eyes, and there was a tear in my robe. But I didn't think that had anything to do with her spell.

I sat up on my elbows and gave her a smile, "I'll fix it when I get home…"

She kissed me tenderly, the kiss seemed to last forever, and I didn't ever want it to end. She pulled away all too soon and got off the bed, I did the same and she waved her wand, making it disappear, in it's place she conjured a small wooden chair with chains hanging off of it, twitching slightly, as if they were alive.

She grabbed my arm roughly and kissed me one last time before she pushed open the door, she shoved me in front of her, her wand pointing towards my temple.

"What did you find out, Bellatrix?" a cold voice asked.

I saw her eyes twinkle slightly then turn back to black.

"They're not in grimmland place, I couldn't find out anything else."

"Very well" the voice scowled, "I'll let the dark lord take care of her."

I glanced at her, horror creeping up my spine, she looked takenaback.

"What?" She growled at him, tighening her grip on my arm.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Why? We have no need for her." He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away from Bella.

"No" she growled at him, "I'll take care of her"

He stepped back, surveying her, "Very well, Bellatrix. Good night." He turned and left the room, his timid house elf following meekly after him.

I felt my heart swell, she gripped my arm more tightly and turned on the spot, I felt a crushing darkness and I couldn't breathe for a moment and then it was over, I was standing with her in dark room with dark objects spinning and croaking in jars all around us.

I swallowed, "Bella…where are we?"

She didn't answer, instead she pressed her lips to mine and tangled her hand in my hair, which was currently a dark shade of pink.

She placed her hand in the small of my back and pulled me closer, I wrapped my arms around her neck, all thoughts of where I might be left my mind, all I could think of is how incredible she tasted, and how much I wanted to pleasure her, as she had just pleasured me.

Almost of it's own accord a bed appeared behind her, I pushed her backwards and she fell on it with a soft thud, I grabbed her wand and flicked it at her, her clothes flew off, and she was lying naked under me, it…was…so…sexy.

She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes, biting her lips and looking at my clothes, I knew what she wanted. I flicked her wand at myself, my clothes flying off and joining hers on the floor, she smiled, raising her arms and grabbing my face, lowering it to hers so our lips pressed together, and I lowered my body so it met hers. I let my hand glide over her slender waist and wasted almost no time in tracing my fingers over the sensitive skin under her belly button. She shivered and gripped the back of my head, cradling my head in her hands and kissing me fiercely.

I traced my finger gently over her center, making her groan in anticipation. I was never as good at teasing as she was, so I gave in and pushed a finger inside of her, feeling her velvet walls tighten around my finger, I pushed another one in, she moaned and pushed down on my fingers, I was kissing her neck now. Her skin tasted like roses and fresh lemons.

"Oooooh. Tonks!" She groaned, I loved the way she sounded when she said my name, I lowered my mouth to her breasts, they were so soft.

I saw her eyes shut and her back arch, I added a third finger, and pumped in and out of her rapidly.

I kissed her stomach and then my mouth was back on hers, I tasted her moans and knew she was about to...

"Tonks!" She screamed and I felt her contract around my fingers, I felt her juices explode all over my hand. I slid my fingers out of her and brought them to my mouth, sucking off her juices and then lowering my mouth to her dripping pussy to clean her up, I sat up and watched her coming down from her orgasm, her soft lips were open slightly and her hands were clutching on to the sheets, her eyes still shut tight.

I kissed her forehead softly and her eyes softened and her hands relinquished their hold on the sheets, she sighed, bringing her hands back up to my face. She was panting softly. And I briefly wondered again where we were. I noticed that this wasn't the only bed in the room, there was another one pushed in the corner with red satin sheets. It looked far more comfortable than the one we were in.

"Bella…Where are we?" I asked again.

She smiled "My bedroom. My home. Your new home. Our home."

I opened my mouth to say something back but couldn't find words, because it all made sense now. I was dead. No one could know I was alive, or Bella would be killed. This was my new home…with her.

I felt a hot tear slip down my cheek. "Really?" I asked, then smiled, "So you're not going to kill me?"

"How could I kill such a pretty face?" She asked, a smile tainting her lips too.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on her soft breasts, breathing in her scent, feeling a weight lifting off my shoulders, and happiness envelope me like a warm blanket. Remus was so far from my mind it was almost as if he had never existed.

She kissed the top of my head. The Order wasn't important, how could I be scared of the dark lord when I was cradled in the arms of his most loyal servant?

I knew my loyalties had changed.


End file.
